Roh Moo-hyun/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| On September 7, 2007, Chinese President Hu Jintao met in Sydney with Republic of Korea (ROK) President Roh Moo-hyun. Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco Corea del Norte * Ver Kim Jong-il - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| In this Oct. 4, 2007, file photo, South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun, left, holds hands with North Korean leader Kim Jong Il after exchanging a joint declaration documents in Pyongyang, North Korea. Leaders of the two Koreas have met only twice for summit talks during the last 70 years, and talks of a third summit flared again Wednesday, when the south’s current liberal President Moon Jae-in said he’s willing to meet North Korean leader Kim Jong Un if the success of the meeting is guaranteed. (Yonhap Pool Photo via AP, File) Corea del Sur * Ver Kim Young-sam - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| President Roh Moo-hyun meet former president Kim Young-sam (YS)on April 30, 2004. 2005 Kwon Woo-sung Kim Dae-jung - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| El presidente Kim Dae-jung y el presidente Roh Moo-hyun hablaron en la inauguración de la Biblioteca de Kim Dae-Jung el 3 de noviembre de 2003. Ohmynews Goh Kun - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| The late former President Roh Moo-hyun (right) and then-Prime Minister Goh Kun at Cheong Wa Dae in 2003 / Korea Times file Lee Myung-bak - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| El 25 de febrero de 2008, el presidente Lee Myung - bak está dejando salir a Roh Moo - hyun en la ceremonia de inauguración presidencial. Noticias de Yonhap Park Geun-hye - Roh Tae-woo.jpg| Former President Roh Tae-Woo greets Rep. Park Geun-Hye, a vice president of the opposition Grand National Party, and the eldest daughter of late President Park Chung-Hee, at his house in Yonhi-dong, Seoul, Tuesday. dongA.com Moon Jae-in - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Former President Roh Moo-hyun, left, talks with current President Moon Jae-in at Cheong Wa Dae in May 2007 when the latter was the former's chief of staff. / Yonhap Japón * Ver Akihito - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Emperor Akihito meeting with South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun. apjjf.org Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori (L) smiles with South Korea President Roh Moo-Hyun (R) during the inaugural reception for Japan-Korea Friendship Year 2005 at a Hotel in Seoul, 27 January 2005. Getty Junichiro Koizumi - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with Mr. Roh Moo Hyun. japan.kantei.go.jp Yasuo Fukuda - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (L) and South Korean President Roh Moo Hyun (R) shake hands during their bilateral meeting on the sidelines of the 13th ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations) Summit on November 20, 2007 in Singapore. Getty Roh Moo-hyun - Taro Aso.jpg| Wide shot of South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun shaking hands with Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso and other officials. AP Archive Roh Moo-hyun - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Abe Shakes Hands with President Roh Moo Hyun. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan and His Cabinet Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Megawati Sukarnoputri - Sin imagen.jpg| South Korean President Roh Moo-Hyun (R) arrives with Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri (L) before the start of his summit with the leaders of ASEAN in Nusa Dua on the Indonesian resort island of Bali 08 October, 2003. AFP PHOTO/POOL/Darren Whiteisde. Getty Roh Moo-hyun - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, second from left, poses with President Roh Moo-hyun, on his left, during their summit meeting at Cheong Wa Dae, Tuesday. / Korea Times Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| The PM with the President of Republic of Korea Mr. Roh Moo-Hyun. Prime Minister’s Office Manmohan Singh - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh calls on the President of Republic of Korea, Mr. Roh Moo Hyun in Kuala Lumpur on December 13, 2005. Ministry of External Affairs, Government of India Asia Occidental Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| South Korean President Roh Moo-Hyun (R) shakes hand with Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer (L) during a welcoming ceremony at the Turkish Presidential Palace in Ankara 15 April 2005. Getty Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan Tayyip Erdogan (R) shakes hands with South Korean President President Roh Moo-Hyun (C) at the Presidental House on February 9, 2004, in Seoul, South Korea. The Turkish Prime Minister is in South Korea for trade and Industry talks and to strengthen historical relations between the two countries. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Roh Moo-hyun